Depression
by Scyrie
Summary: "The taste isn't as refined when you're upset…" Ciel said. Still half-smiling, Alois crossed his legs. "Me or the wine?"


Ciel slowly traced the rim of a tall glass of a light wine. Sebastian had given it to him as a sort of celebration, but he wasn't happy seeing as how the next day was his damn birthday. Blankly, he stared out of one of the large windows, watching Finny, Mei-Rin, and Bard running about doing their chores.

Alois, having been invited in by Sebastian earlier, cautiously approached Ciel and sat beside him. Knowing how depressed the fellow earl became whenever his birthday came around, the blonde had begun to feel upset as well. Glancing over at the Phantomhive, Alois tilted his head.

"…hello…" he said softly, trying to initiate a conversation.

Wiping his eyes, Ciel sighed quietly. "I apologize you have to see me like this…" he said, trying to pull off a smile but failing.

Shaking his head slowly, Alois scooted closer to Ciel and placed a hand on his back. "It's okay. I understand, I have days like these as well…"

Ciel nodded, offering the glass of wine to the blonde. "Do you want it? I'm afraid I am not going to drink it.

Still shaking his head, Alois caressed Ciel's back gently. "It might be a good idea for you to drink it, though…"

Leaning into Alois' touch, Ciel closed his eyes. "Sebastian said the same…"

Softly massaging Ciel's spine, Alois tilted his head. "How about we split it?" he suggested.

Ciel just barely smiled, nodding and offering the glass to Alois once again. Alois took the glass and slowly downed half of it. Swiping his tongue over his lips afterwards, he handed the glass back to Ciel with a small smile. Leaning, Ciel kissed Alois cutely, sipping at the wine. Pulling his lips into a line, he muttered sadly.

"The taste isn't as refined when you're upset…"

Still half-smiling, Alois crossed his legs. "My lips or the wine?"

Playfully rolling his eyes, Ciel finished the wine. "Your lips, obviously… no, it's the wine."

Smiling a little wider, Alois leaned and kissed Ciel's cheek. "My lips _are_ pretty tasty…"

The younger earl smiled just a bit wider, then moved to nuzzle against Alois' shoulders. "I still apologize for this…"

Shaking his head again, Alois gently stroked the fellow earl's arm. "I told you, I don't mind."

Leaning into the blonde's touch once more, Ciel nodded. "Yes, I know… but I shouldn't act like this when I have company."

Alois carefully pulled Ciel into his lap, wrapping his arms around the Phantomhive's waist. "Oh shut up… I really don't mind. I have these days, too."

The younger of the two squeaked at the new position, looking up at the blonde. "I'm still sorry…"

Cutely kissing Ciel, Alois rolled his eyes. "I'll smack you if you keep apologizing," he said, raising an eyebrow, close to almost snapping.

Ciel sort of kissed back, shrugging and tilting his head. "It wouldn't bethe first time you've smacked me," he said, smiling softly.

Nodding slowly, Alois smiled back. "You deserve to be smacked when you're bad."

Opening his mouth to apologize again, Ciel quietly sighed and shut it. Scooting forward in Alois' lap, he buried his nose in the older boy's neck. Hugging Ciel to his chest, Alois giggled.

"You're so cute when you're like this," he said.

Ciel pouted, blushing a light pink across his cheeks. "I'm cute when I'm depressed?"

Raising his eyebrows, Alois continued giggling. "As if you'd ever sit in my lap and cuddle me otherwise."

Quirking his eyebrows up in agreement, Ciel nodded slowly. "I guess that's true," he said, wrapping his arms around the blonde's chest.

Kissing Ciel's forehead, Alois smiled happily. "I like it like this."

Ciel softly smiled back at Alois, leaning up and kissing him. "Of course you don't mind."

Leaning back in his chair, Alois wrapped his arms around Ciel's neck. "You like it too, don't deny it, Phantomhive."

Playfully purring, the blue-haired earl shrugged again. "I don't particularly dislike this," he muttered.

Smirking, Alois rolled his eyes. "Admit you're ten times happier, at least for now."

Unable to help smiling a bit wider, Ciel rolled his eyes back at Alois. Cuddling closer to him, he shrugged. "I am a bit happier… and that's why I love you, Alois Trancy…"

Quietly giggling, Alois rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head. "I love you too, Ciel."


End file.
